Alphabet Series
by akratz01
Summary: Just a collection of TIVA one-shots going by the letters of the alphabet. Please give it a shot. Thanks! Rated T to cover my bases. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Story Titles

Author Note: I've started this fic because I know that this fandom will not be getting all it deserves because of Cote's unfortunate departure. This series is going to be 26 one-shots centering around a letter of the alphabet. The word could be a idea, or a feeling, or an object. Its just what I have decided to center that particular story around. They do not go in any particular order. I just wanted to have fun with it and hopefully give everyone a little bit of closure. Please review!

This is my first fanfic guys, so be gentle.

Audrey

* * *

Alphabet Series

Always

Baby

Coat

Dads

Electricity

Future

Gibbs

Hug

In between

Jealousy

Kiss

Love

Movie marathon

New normal

Over

Patience

Quiver

Relationship

Surprise

T-shirt

Ultrasound

Vengeance

Wedding

Xray

Yesterday

Zoo


	2. Always

Always

Team Gibbs had been working for a straight seventy two hours with minimal coffee breaks when they finally got a lead on their suspect. Robert Martin was last seen at his girlfriend's house in southern DC. Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to the backyard to cut off a possible escape route.

The two partners were just making their way around to the back yard when Ziva spoke.

"Cover me, Tony."

He pouted.

"Why do you always get to make-"

She turned around and shot him a death look.

"Tony just cover me!"

He tried to reason with her.

"Ziva you know we arent supposed to go in-"

Tony was cut off by Ziva swinging the door open and barging inside.

"Well fine then."

When Tony finally got inside he was completely shocked at the scene that had unfolded before him. Ziva had a gun pointed at the back of her head and her gun was lying useless on the floor several feet away. However, the panicked look on her face was the only thing that was scaring him. Tony had never seen Ziva scared in his life before. Tony and Ziva could always have a conversation with just their eyes, and right now hers were telling him she was scared for her life.

"Tony-," she started out shakily.

He reassured her with his eyes. Then, Tony started talking in the most calming voice he had.

"It's okay Ziva. Robert here is going to put the gun down once I tell him we are federal agents."

Roberts's eyes darted nervously back and forth.

"Wait, you guys are federal agents? Am I going to go to prison for this? Because I'm not going back to prison-"

Tony was holding eye contact with Ziva the entire time he was speaking to Robert.

"Robert, we are going to work something out. Now I just need you to lower your gun."

Zivas eyes were slowly returning to their normal look, which made Tony feel like things were going to turn out okay.

Robert was just about to speak again when Gibbs knocked the weapon out of his hands. The team leader had the suspect in handcuffs within seconds.

Ziva, without even looking back at Robert, stepped forward into Tony's arms.

"Thank you, Tony", she breathed.

Tony was too shocked to even react at the gesture. She stepped back from his arms before his brain could catch up.

As she was walking away, he whispered "Always."

Later that night as they both sat on Tony's couch watching his favorite James Bond film, Tony glanced at Ziva. He always marveled at her beauty, but tonight she looked different. Maybe it was how vulnerable she had been with him today. Maybe it was the four beers he'd had already. No, he thought to himself. It was definitely the former.

He was feeling pretty brave and decided to ask "Were you scared today?"

Her response was delayed so much that he thought she hadn't heard him. When she finally spoke, he was astounded.

"Yes". She said very quietly. She turned to him. "I was." She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. Then she smiled "But you came to my rescue."

He smiled down at her.

"Your hero?"

"Yes. My hero", she said as she laid a hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. "Always."


	3. Baby

Author Note: It really makes my day when you review this story. I cant even tell you how happy it makes me. What I forgot to say earlier is I have a problem where I read so much fanfiction, and when I think i'm writing something original, it turns out to be someone else's. I apologize profusely if this happens to you. Let me know.

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I forgot to let you know that I don't own NCIS.

* * *

Baby

Tony couldn't remember the last time he had to take care of a baby. He thought back as far as he could, and came across a painful memory. It was of Wendy's niece. The engaged couple had offered to babysit for the day, and Tony hadn't passed the daddy test. _Oh well_ he thought. _I like where I'm at now._

Ziva stood across from him holding the three month old girl while the baby's mother was in interrogation with Gibbs. Ziva had a huge smile on her face.

"She's adorable, isn't she Tony?" she said while gazing lovingly at the baby.

Tony didn't know how to respond. Did he even like children?

"Um, yeah, I guess."

Ziva looked up at him with a death look.

"You guess? Look at her little fingers-"

She was interrupted by the baby's cries and a terrible smell.

"Oh, that smells awful. Tony, will you hold her while I grab a diaper?"

A deer-in-the-headlights look came over his face and a small "um" was all he got out before Ziva put the little girl into his arms. She was still wailing when Tony finally got her adjusted in his arms. Even though the girl was settled Tony was anything but.

"Ziva, I have no idea what I'm doing please take her back-"

She chuckled at his uneasiness.

"You are doing fine Tony. Here! I found it!"

"Oh thank God."

Ziva furrowed her brows at him.

"She is not that bad Tony, she just wants her mom and has a full diaper."

Ziva plucked the now screaming child from Tony's arms and quickly changed her diaper.

The assassin sighed in relief.

"Whew. That was disgusting."

Tony agreed with her.

"You got that right."

Ziva still had a full diaper in one hand and a now calmed baby in the other.

"Here Tony, you can hold her while I clean up. Unless you would like to dispose of her poop-"

Tony reached out to take the baby from Ziva.

"Nope. I'm good with holding her."

When Ziva got back to the squad room, she walked in on tony gently bouncing up and down while cooing at the sleeping baby. The sight of tony with a child made ziva's heart flutter. Until recently, Ziva had never had a concentration on having a family. She always considered it to be an off-limits because of her job, something she valued above all else. Seeing Tony with the baby brought a feeling in Ziva she had never experienced before. She struggled to place it but finally did. Longing. She told herself to stop feeling that emotion but she was having troubles. She told herself that now was not the right time to have children, but a little voice in the back of her mind questioned that decision.

Across the bullpen, Tony looked up, saw Ziva, and smiled.

"Ziva, I think I want one."

Ziva laughed to mask the sudden rapid beating of her heart and how short of breath she was.

"Are you feeling alright Tony? You want a child?"

"I guess I do. Wouldn't a little Dinozzo be adorable, Zeee-vaah?"

She smiled at him in agreement and because she loved the way he drew her name out.

"Im sure the child would be very cute."

He beamed at her.

"Just like me?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure, Tony. What about when your child is vomiting and pooping everywhere? What will you think?

He sat down with the baby in his desk chair.

"It's all worth it", he said as he smiled up at her.

She laughed.

"I have no doubt that your child will come out sprouting movie references with a charming smile."

"Yeah, she'll come out ninja-fighting just like her mom," he said to himself.

Tony froze. Had he really said that out loud? The way Ziva's body straightened told him yes. Crap. He really needed to control his mouth sometimes. He didn't know what to do so he just grinned at her sheepishly. The corners of her mouth turned up knowingly, and Tony knew she was on the same page that he was.

"I want one too tony. Maybe four."

She smiled fully when his jaw dropped.


	4. Coat

Author Note: Thank you guys for the review! I appreciate them so much! I was planning on uploading a chapter a day, but tomorrow I leave for Chicago for four days and I wont have access to a computer. So bear with me.

Disclaimer: Waiting patiently for the day the the owner of NCIS decides to sell it to me. But that day isn't quite here yet.

* * *

Coat

It was days like these that Ziva really enjoyed. Today was her Saturday off, and she had spent the day relaxing and cooking. She could count on her fingers the days in the past years that she had had a Saturday off. She enjoyed hem immensely when they came around.

The more time she spent by herself she realized that she was missing her team from work, mostly Tony. She then told herself that she needed to stop thinking about the job that had consumed her life for the past however many years. She went back to her book and wine, and then at 10:00 PM she went to her bedroom and fell asleep within fifteen minutes.

A knock on Ziva's door roused her from a deep sleep. She immediately reached for the gun on her bedside table and looked at the clock next to her sig. 1:37. Odd. She climbed out of her bed quietly and tiptoed out of her bedroom. On the way to the door, she heard a less polite knock. When she finally reached the door she looked through the peephole to see Tony swaying lightly back and forth. Again, odd. She opened the door.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

He looked up, almost surprised to see her.

"Ummm…you left your coat. Aaaat my house, zee-vaah."

He held his right hand up to her. In his hand was her black coat she had left at his house after the last movie night they had.

Of course, on her night off, she would have to deal with a drunk slurring Tony. She sighed, grabbed his bicep, and ushered him inside to her couch. He sank down gratefully and dropped the coat on the floor. She looked at him inquisitively.

"How did you get here, Tony? You didn't drive did you?"

He chuckled, then belched loudly. Ziva almost threw up at the awful smell.

"I took a taxi. The driver was really really nice."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure he was Tony."

The look he gave her next was a pleading one.

"Please can I sleep on your couch Ziva? Please Please Please-"

She cut him off with an annoyed look.

"Well, I don't think that you can go anywhere else tonight. I will go get you a blanket."

She got up and walked to her hall closet to grab him an extra blanket and pillow. While she was gone, Tony continued talking.

"Thank you so so much Ziva. You really are the best person I know. Like the best person. I can come to you for anything. Like whenever. Even though today is our day off I knew you would be here. Because you would never leave me. Because you like me. But probably not as much as I like you. No. Not as much as I like you.

During his speech, Ziva stood behind him where he couldn't see her. She was surprised at his openness. She smiled at his last few words and came to stand in front of him. He smiled up at her.

"I like you."

She laughed, then patted his head.

"I like you too."

He beamed up at her with an expression of intense affection. She looked down at him with the same expression.

"Im really tired Ziva, you should leave so I can sleep."

She laughed again at the absurdity of that statement then handed him the pillow and blanket. He immediately grabbed both and set up his makeshift bed on the couch. He laid down with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight Ziva."

He started snoring almost instantly.

She leaned down to grab the coat on the floor next to Tony and held it to her face. She smiled. It smelled like him. She reached over to stroke his check.

"Goodnight, Tony."

* * *

I enjoyed writing this one because I like drunk Tony.


	5. Dads

Author Note: I like the way this one turned it. It might be my favorite so far. I hope you have a awesome day! Please review.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Dads

The way she looked when she was holding her dead father made his heart break. He couldn't move. He wanted to be there for her, to pick her up in his arms and hold her tight against his chest, but his legs weren't responding to his brain. He supposed he was too overcome with hatred for the dead Mossad director to burst into action. His thoughts were in control now.

He thought about all of the terrible things that Ziva's father had put her through. Turning her into an assassin, sending her to Somalia, not rescuing her, not being for there when she needed him the most. Tony supposed he knew a little about the neglect her father showed her. His father was no saint. There was the time senior had forgotten tony in a hotel in the Hamptons for a week. Not that he minded.

But nothing compared to the sadness that he saw before his own eyes in front of him. The ultimate betrayal of Ziva's father came with his premature death. She would never get the chance to forgive him, and her father would never get the chance to deserve her forgiveness. Tony hated the dead director even more.

When his body caught up to his thoughts, Tony found Gibbs to be comforting Ziva when he knew it should be him. He felt jealousy. Protectiveness. Sadness. He didn't know what else to feel. All he knew is that he needed to get Ziva home.

"Tony, take her home."

Tony nodded.

"On it, boss"

Gibbs tried to detach Ziva's clinging arms from her father's body, but she started screaming in protest. Gibbs struggled against the petite woman's strength, but it finally gave out and she collapsed into Gibbs' arms. Tony walked obediently transferred Ziva from Gibbs' arms to his, then walked the short distance to his car, depositing her in his front seat. All the while, Ziva's arms clung to his neck while she cried softly.

During the car ride back, Ziva had stopped crying. Tony reached over and clasped one of her hands in his. She did not protest.

He drove her back to her apartment in record time. He walked out and opened the door for her. She got out and silently walked with him to her apartment door. She opened the door and he rushed in and sat on her couch in the blink of an eye.

She looked at him tiredly.

"Tony, I do not need you here tonight."

He looked up at her with fierce determination in his eyes.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm staying."

They had a staring contest for ten seconds before Ziva gave up.

"Fine. I just hope your back does not hurt too badly tomorrow morning. "

With that, she walked into her bedroom and did not reemerge.

He thought some more about their fathers that night but sleep eventually over took him.

When he woke, it was not naturally. A finger was poking his cheek.

"What?" He said groggily.

A small voice answered him.

"I cannot be alone tonight."

He sat up quickly and took her hand as she led him back to her bedroom.

She crawled inside her bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat there without touching her.

"I lied, Tony. I do need you here."

With that he pulled her to him and laid back on the bed. She relaxed into his touch. He could not have been happier. He pressed his lips to her hair and did not remove them.

"At lo levad, Ziva."

He felt her smile into his chest and pull him closer.


	6. Electricity

Author Note: I'm going to try and stick with the update daily plan but once school starts that could be put on hold. I appreciate your patience.

Audrey

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Electricity

Her touch was like nothing he had experience before in his life. Every time she "accidentally" brushed up against his arm, or placed her hand on his chest, or kissed his cheek (his personal favorite up until now) he skin erupted into goose flesh. Now was completely different. Her whole body was pressed up against his, her arms were around his neck, her fingers were running though his hair, and her lips were moving soft against his own.

He wouldn't lie, he was shocked. He would never have expected such an action from her. He decided to stop thinking about it and just participate.

He was pressed up against the wall when she attacked his mouth with hers, and he decided to turn the tables on her. He spun them around so Ziva was pressed up against the wall and against his body. He moved his mouth from hers onto her neck and started sucking on her pulse point. She hummed in pleasure.

"Tony", she breathed.

He took this as a good sign and started unbuttoning the front of her shirt. She kissed his jaw but then pulled back.

"We cannot do this here, Tony."

He pouted.

"But-"

She interrupted him.

"So we will go back to my place."

He gave her his most dazzling smile.

"I like the sound of that, Ms. David."

She smiled back at him and took his hand. She squeezed his hand once they were back in the bullpen, and he was sure that he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body.

Earlier that day…

Tony had been poking and prodding her all day about why she had come to work late that morning-7:43. Hardly like her. She usually got in before 7:00.

"Late light last night huh Ziva."

She looked up at him with a glare.

"It is none of your business, is it not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, you are my partner, so that makes it my business."

She chuckled at him.

"I didn't see "your partner must know of your whereabouts at all times" written in my contract."

He looked back at his computer and muttered under his breath.

"Well it should be."

She dealt with his incessant questioning about why she was late all day by not engaging further at his attempts at making her mad. By 6:35, she was done dealing with his nonsense. She was about to voice her opinion when he suddenly said he needed to hit the head. She indulged in the peace and quiet she was sure the universe bestowed upon her.

Ziva was finally starting to calm down when Tony came up behind her and whispered "boo" in her ear.

She jumped, smacking her knee on the underside of her desk. She swore loudly in Hebrew.

"Ooh, Ziva, I know what that one means! You naughty ninja!"

"Tony, I am going to kill you with this post it note. I have decided."

Terrified look came over his face before it was replaced by a grin and him saying "not if you can't catch me..."

With that, he took off at a dead run with Ziva hot on his heels. He made it to the stairs before she caught up with him. She pushed him up against the wall with her forearm against his throat. He clenched his eyes and was sure he was done for, but was caught off guard when she briefly pressed her lips against his. He opened his eyes at the jolt of electricity that ran through his body, but then closed his eyes in pleasure.


	7. Future

Author Note: Guys, I am so sorry about yesterday. My wifi decided it didn't need to work.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Future

Tony and Ziva were lying in bed one night, Tony started talking out of the blue.

"So, Ziva, what do you see in your future?"

She was a little taken aback at his question but answered it anyway after some thought.

"Well I do not see myself working for Gibbs forever."

Tony chuckled a little.

"I know I do", Tony said sarcastically. "I'm just waiting for either me or Gibbs to keel over and i'm pretty sure its going to be me first because that silver haired fox is probably going to live for ever."

Ziva laughed a little, then stopped suddenly and pulled back a little from Tony.

"Whats wrong, sweetcheeks?"

"Do not talk about yourself dying, tony. I could not live through it."

Tony pulled her closer to him, kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry Ziva, I was only joking. I think you're right though. I'm not going to work for Gibbs forever, I just have to find the right time to go somewhere else. I'm actually surprised that you know what 'keel over' means."

She kissed his neck.

"I have been taught well."

He smiled into her hair.

"Speaking of Gibbs, I was so surprised when he let us stay in a relationship."

She loved it when he used the "R" word. They had stayed away from it for so long, using any other word possible. Now they both knew they were in this relationship(she smiled again) for the long haul.

"I was very surprised as well. I thought that he would make us switch teams. I'm still surprised he has let us stay together for the last year."

Tony rubbed her arm.

"All I know is that i'm sticking with you as long as possible."

She smiled up at him and captured his lips in her own for a short kiss.

Ziva looked away and began to debate something internally. A calm look then came over her face.

"You asked me about my future."

Tony nodded.

"Yes, i guess i did. And...?"

She was silent for a few moments.

"I see you and a curly haired boy with green eyes playing basketball in our driveway."

He didn't think he had ever smiled wider.

"Well I see a little girl with your beautiful long hair playing dress up with me. I think I would look good in a dress and tiara."

Ziva started laughing hysterically. She then looked back up at him adoringly.

"I am glad that you and I are on the same page."

Tony looked at her very seriously.

"Ziva, I never want to be without you."

Ziva knew that this was the most serious Tony had ever been with her, and she believed him whole-heartedly.

"I never want to be without you, Tony. You mean far too much to me."

He leaned down to kiss her again. He then smiled charmingly and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know, maybe we could start on our future right now."

She laughed again and patted his cheek.

"Sure, Tony."


	8. Gibbs

Author Note: Happy Birthday you get an extra one today and this one is like 900 words

Also like I said before there is absolutely no time line to any of these one shots.

* * *

Gibbs

The two federal agents were a week into their new relationship when Gibbs realized something was up.

Gibbs was a very observant man. He always knew what was going around him, which was part of what made him such a good investigator. He never missed a change in his team's atmosphere. Both Tony and Ziva had been way to nice to each other lately. Gibbs saw how differently they were acting around one another an decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Dinozzo. David."

Both Tony and Ziva looked up from their paperwork with nervous looks on their faces.

_Yeah_, Gibbs thought, _I'm definitely right about this one._

Tony spoke first.

"Yeah boss?"

"The two of you will be in my basement tonight at 8:30."

Tony's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and Ziva became short of breath.

Gibbs walked over to the elevator with a knowing smile on his face.

A second before the doors closed he spoke again.

"Don't be late."

Ziva immediately looked over at Tony. He was still staring at the closed elevator, his mouth agape.

He suddenly started speaking.

"Jesus, what are we going to do? If that was what I think that was about then we are about to get our asses handed to us tonight at Gibbs' place. I don't think I can do this-"

Ziva's eyebrows shot up as she interrupted his rambling.

"Are you serious Tony? You cannot do "this" anymore? You cannot be with me anymore?"

Tony realized what he had just said.

"No, Ziva, you didn't let me finish-"

Ziva stood up abruptly.

"Well, I guess there is nothing for you to talk with Gibbs about tonight. I will explain to him what has transpired."

She left without saying another word.

Tony still sat as his desk, his mouth hanging open in shock at what had just happened. He knew he needed to go find her and make things right. He raced to the stairs and took them down four at a time, hoping to make it to the parking lot in time to catch Ziva before she raced off.

As soon as he made it down the stairs he ran to the front door and burst through it. He started yelling, trying to get Ziva's attention.

"ZIVA! WAIT!"

Ziva was about to get in her car when she heard Tony yelling at the top of his lungs across the parking lot. She debated staying to listen to him talk some more and then decided against it. She should have known to never date her co-worker. She got in her car and turned on the engine, throwing the transmission into reverse. Just as she was about to move the car a body slammed into her trunk. She quickly turned the car off to go make sure the pedestrian was alright.

She was annoyed to find that the victim was Tony.

"What are you doing here?"

Tony struggled to get up.

I" came to find you, and tell you what I really meant to say."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I already heard what you had to say."

He smiled at her, only making her more furious.

"No you didn't. What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me-"

"Do not tempt me, Tony."

He smiled at her again.

"Sorry. I was going to say that I cant do this WITHOUT you, Ziva. Because you mean the world to me and I think we can face anything together. I also don't care what Gibbs has to say because nothing in this world can take you away from me."

Through out his entire speech, Tony had been taking tiny steps towards Ziva.

She looked up at him with an expression of guilt.

"I am so sorry. I should not have-"

He interrupted her by pulling her into his arms and kissing her shoulder.

"Dont apologize, sweet cheeks," he murmured into her shoulder.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

8:30 That Night

Tony and Ziva walked down the stairs of Gibbs basement with determination and nervousness in their eyes. Gibbs knew this wasn't going to be easy. Gibbs stopped working on his boat. Just as the team leader was about to speak, Tony started stammering.

"Boss, we know why you have us here. We know you know we know why you have us here-"

Ziva looked up at him in confusion and cut him off.

"Tony, stop speaking."

He looked at her gratefully.

"Gibbs, we are breaking rule 12."

Gibbs went back to working on the current boat in his basement.

"Yeah, I know. I also know that there is nothing that I can do to change your minds."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with slight smiles on their faces.

"So all i'm going to say is no grab-ass at the office. Also," he walked up to Tony and forcefully poked his chest, "if you break her heart, I will break you. Understand?"

Tony cringed.

"Yes, boss."

Gibbs shook his head at his two agents, then slapped the back of their heads.

"What was that for?"

He smirked again.

"You broke my rules."

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Hug

Author note: I guess that the daily update plan still counts because I am updating this at 11:30. Technicality.

Sorry guys, I had some serious writers block while doing this one, but I LOVE the way it turned out. Also, I got the september issue of Latina Magazine and season 10 of NCIS today, so that might have helped.

It was $27.99 at Target. BOOM.

Disclaimer: I am actually using some words from an episode of NCIS, so please don't sue me, whoever you are.

* * *

Hug

When Ziva got to work on Monday, she knew she would be alone. It was 6:03 AM, for goodness sake. She sat down at her desk and began to start her day.

Ten minutes later, and she was already working on her paperwork. She felt oddly at peace.

Hmm, she thought, that does not happen often.

She decided it was because she felt safe in the bull pen.

There were few places in the world that Ziva felt safe in. There used to be many, but in recent years, the number had gone down. Israel, until her father proved to show no emotion over the news of her capture/death. Her own apartment, until it got blown up. The elevator, until she was trapped inside of it because of Harper Dearing.

Now when she thought of the places she considered safe. The bullpen. Gibbs' house. And Tony...

No, she thought to herself. You are just friends. You can not do this to yourself.

She began to work on her paperwork again, trying to distract herself from thoughts of her partner.

Try as she might, Ziva could not stop thinking about about Tony. She thought of his handsome face, his feather-like hair, his muscular arms, and his soft tummy. She laughed to herself. She loved his soft tummy. She also loved the way his strong arms felt when they came around her waist.

She closed her eyes and imagined the way that his hug would feel again. She had not felt his arms around her in quite some time now. Not since after her fathers death. The memory caused her to smile.

" Dont do this."

"I am going to a funeral, Tony. I am delivering my father's eulogy."

He smiled.

How's this for an opening line. 'He did it his way'."

My father was not an easy person to under stand, yet-

Complicated runs in the family.

She paused.

Tony, I...

What?

In the next moment she pulled Tony into her arms and wrapped herself tightly around him. He responded to her actions immediately by wrapping his arms around her as well.

At lo levad.

In that moment, Ziva knew she was safe whenever she was with Tony.

I know.

She was pulled from the memory by a ding of the elevator.

Tony waltzed in singing.

"Good morning, good moooooorning..."

Before Ziva knew what she was doing, she was up and out of her desk walking quickly towards Tony. His immediate thought was that she was coming to kill him. He was very surprised when she pulled him strongly down into a hug. He dropped his backpack and wrapped his arms around her.

Good morning, Zee-vah, he whispered in her ear.

His breath on her neck made the skin there break out in gooseflesh.

She pulled back from Tony just enough to look into his eyes. She smiled.

Good morning, Tony.

She then leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Handsome face. Check.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

Feather-like hair. Check.

She trailed her hands down his arms.

Muscular arms. Check.

Lastly, she poked his stomach.

Still soft. Check.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just checking."

He eyed her warily, though he still kept her in his arms.

"This close?"

She chuckled at his.

"How else?"

"Touché."

She pulled him back close to her and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Yes, she thought, I definitely feel safe here.


	10. Ibuprofen

Author Note: I'm really sorry guys. I told myself that I wouldn't do it, but I had to change the word for the letter I. I'll try not to do it again.

Um. Guys. This story has 32 followers. What.

When I started writing this thing, I honestly thought that one or two people were going to read it. I can't tell you what you reviews, favorites, and follows mean to me. Special shoutout to my 32 followers. You guys rock.

Also, if you want to have some input on what direction a particular one shot will take, tell me in a review. I only have outlines in my head of what I think the story line will be.

* * *

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Ibuprofen

Ziva David was never one to complain about pain. She often prided herself on the fact that she could show no pain, no matter how unbearable it was. She was even sure that she could be shot and she could deal with it. But today was different.

It was Ziva David's time of the month and she was currently experiencing some of the worst cramps of her life. She was sitting in her desk chair and suddenly bent in half, touching her toes.

"Ugh whyyyyyy..."

She was too caught up in the pain to realize that her partner had walked up behind her.

Tony looked down at Ziva with a frown on his face. She was in a very awkward position, bending over to entwine her hands underneath her desk chair.

He wasn't sure if he should ask. Maybe he would finally experience death by paperclip. He decided the risk was worth it.

"Um...Ziva?"

She looked up at him in annoyance.

"What, Tony?"

He paused while he regathered his courage.

"Are you feeling okay?

She sighed loudly, returning to original siting up position.

I am feeling better."

He narrowed his eyebrows at her.

"How were you feeling before?"

Her eyes widened. She knew he had caught her.

"Um..."

She paused. He raised his eyebrows at her, urging her to go on.

"I need you to get me something."

"Sure."

She smiled, then cringed. She tried to hide the involuntary action, but Tony saw it.

"Actually, i'll get you anything. Ziva, what's wrong."

Her response was automatic.

"Nothing. I'm-I'm fine. I just need you to get me some ibuprofen. Okay?"

He nodded then reached out and tucked a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ill be right back."

He grabbed his he ran from her desk to the elevator. Ziva hoped he came back soon.

* * *

While he was driving to the nearest Walgreens, Tony thought about why Ziva would ask him for pain medication. She never asked for anything or showed pain. There was no way this was normal. Then it hit him. He knew he should hurry.

He started grabbing random items off of the shelf that he thought would make her smile. Chocolate. Bubbles. Nail polish. He slowed down when a specific item caught his eye.

he walked up to the shelf and pulled the brown teddy bear off the shelf. He knew she would love him.

"I'm going to name you Kevin."

* * *

Tony got back to the bullpen by 7:30 AM. Ziva was still sitting at her desk, and McGee had arrived. He walked quickly to Ziva before handing her a bag full of food and gifts. She looked up in surprise.

"Tony, I-"

He reached out his hand.

"Here's the Ibuprofen."

She quickly snatched it out of his hand, opened the bottle and dry swallowed three of the little pills.

"Thank you, Tony, but I didn't ask for anything else."

He smirked at her.

"I figured you could use some chocolate and some other stuff. Here's my personal favorite."

He reached in the bag and pulled out a teddy bear.

"He's really soft."

She looked up at him and gave Tony the smile she reserved especially for him. She then stroked the soft fur.

"I love him, Tony."

"His name is Kevin."

She reached out for his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed her hand back.

I'm glad.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Feel better, Okay?"

She smiled at him again.

"This chocolate will help."

McGee sat at his desk, oblivious to the two partners interaction. Nothing new.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. Jealousy

Author Note: nothing new today. you guys are still awesome, and i'm still writing these things for you.

Disclaimer: last time I checked, I still didn't own NCIS or its characters.

* * *

Jealousy

Tony an Ziva were just beginning the sixth hour of their stakeout when Ziva finally lost her patience. She had handled Tony's incessant babbling for the past five hours and now it was all she could do to not slit his throat with the nearest object.

"Tony!"

He paused from his monologue momentarily at the exasperated tone of her voice.

"Yeeeeess, Zee-vah?"

She looked over at his from the driver's seat.

"Stop. Talking. I cannot handle any more words from your mouth. I might shoot you."

He chuckled, earning himself a death glare.

"Well, if Petty Officer Walters would just come back home then I would. But I have to keep myself busy. You know, we could start a conversation."

She sighed.

"About what?"

His response came instantly.

"Who you went out with last night."

Her head shot up.

"How did you know I went out last night?"

He smirked.

"I am a trained investigator, Ms. David."

She shook her head at him.

"You asked Abby, did you not?"

He smiled wider.

"Trained investigator, Ziva."

She looked back at the Petty Officer's apartment.

"In any case, who I went out with last night is none of your business."

"Well, technically it is, since I am your partner."

Ziva had to calm herself down.

"I am going to let your last comment slide."

He was still looking at her intently. She glared at him again.

"What, Tony?"

"You still haven't told we who you went out with last night."

"What exactly did Abby tell you about what I did last night?"

He looked away, trying to remember.

"Well, she said you had plans with someone, but she wouldn't say anymore."

She chuckled.

"I actually went out last night with my friend Sarah that I met at my citizenship ceremony."

She gave him a pointed look.

"You would not have met her."

He looked guiltily away from her.

"Sorry about that."

She looked out the window again.

"We cannot keep doing this, Tony."

"What, sitting here?"

"No. Getting jealous over other acquaintances we have."

"Hey, I wasn't jealous-wait, did you say we?"

She started back peddling.

"No, I said you. I did not say we. I definitely said you."

"No, you definitely said we. Do you get jealous too?"

She looked down.

"Well...I just want you to be with someone that you deserve. Not some one-night-stand. I'm just not sure any of the girls that you know are good enough for you. You deserve the best, Tony."

She then cut her rambling off, making sure not to look him in the eye.

He was surprised at her speech.

"Thanks, Ziva. You deserve the best too. I actually was jealous of both Michael and Ray. They were such terrible people, and I knew you deserved better than that. I'm just sorry you got hurt because of them."

"As I recall, you actually shot Michael."

He looked down again.

"Yeah, I know. Look, all i'm saying is that you should just be with someone who you deserve. I'm not sure that's possible because you are the best person I know."

She smiled at him, suddenly becoming very emotional. She reached out to pat his cheek.

"Thank you, Tony. You are the best person I know too."

She suddenly switch her tone To a joking one.

"And you are not getting any younger, so you better find that special girl soon."

He gaped at her.

"Thanks, Ziva, I feel loved."

She smiled at him again.

"Good."

He looked at Petty Officer Walters house again, and saw a green sedan pull up. Their suspect got out of the car.

"There he is, Ziva."

"Finally."

They both exited the car, pulling their badges out of their jackets.

"And for the record, I think I've already found that special girl."

Ziva smirked up at him.

"Oh, really?"

"Really."


	12. Kiss

Author Note: i'm sorry guys. My life turned a little hectic in the last three days. It turns out I have to write five essays to apply to the colleges I want to apply to. I also have to do the Calculus summer work I just got. Shout out to my calc teacher for giving us the summer work nine days before school actually starts.

I'm hoping to get a new chapter out every two to three days from here on out.

Also, I wanted to clarify that when I wrote the chapter "hug", I DID NOT WRITE ZIVA'S FLASHBACK. The writers for NCIS did that. I can only hope to write something as beautiful as that scene one day.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

* * *

Kiss

Team Gibbs had been working on a very difficult case for the last seven days. They had no leads, no solid information, and Gibbs was near a breaking point._ A week with no leads_?, he thought. _This is unacceptable._

He walked back into the bullpen to see his three agents working sullenly at their computers.

McGee was typing slowly at his computer whereas Tony was just staring at the screen, deep in thought. Ziva looked so frustrated that she could kill someone. She started speaking.

"How is is possible that we have so little information about the midshipman that was killed?"

Both McGee and Tony looked up. She continued speaking.

"I just do not know how we can be expected to solve anything with no information."

All three men on the team nodded slowly, trying to think of something helpful to say back. They didn't come up with anything.

Ziva looked over at Tony sadly. He looked so sad and lost, like a little boy. All she wanted was to be able to go back to their apartment and spend some time with him, but the case had ruled their lives for the past week. She missed his usual annoying personality. She sighed to herself and Tony looked up at her. They made eye contact and he smiled at her, reassuring her that everything was alright. She smiled back him suddenly feeling a lot better and reinvigorated about the case. She stood up.

"So what do we know about the case?"

Tony stood up, following her lead.

"We know Midshipman Collins was killed in an alley behind the 300 bar in D. C. He was found with his wallet, watch and car keys on him, so we know it wasn't a robbery."

McGee now stood up and made his way over to wear his team mates were standing.

"We know he was killed by three gunshot wounds to the chest. No one we questioned remembers hearing anything."

Ziva chimed in.

"Both Collins' mother and record say he was a straight arrow. He also had no girlfriend, enemies, or even any friends. He was a lone-dog."

Tony corrected her immediately.

"Lone-wolf, Ziva."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Same thing."

Gibbs started speaking next.

"Bank statements and phone records wielded nothing?"

McGee shook his head.

"Not a thing."

The MCRT team stood in the middle of the bullpen stumped. Tony started speaking.

"We need to know who else could have been in the alley."

Ziva nodded.

"A homeless person, maybe?"

Gibbs spoke.

"Good thinking, Ziver. Take DiNozzo with you."

The two agents nodded at Gibbs, grabbed their gear, and made their way over to the elevator. Once inside the elevator an after the doors had closed, Tony reached over and flipped the emergency switch. He then turned to Ziva and pushed her up against the wall, crushing his lips against hers. She pulled him closer by slipping her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue along her bottom lip and she granted him access. She then hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him even closer. Tony moaned at the contact.

Ziva broke away first.

"I have been waiting for you to do that for the last week."

He smirked at her.

"Sorry it took me so long."

She pulled him back in for another small kiss to his jaw, and then one to his mouth.

"Let's go solve this damn case."

She smirked at him with a glint in her eye.

"Then we can go home and continue this."

"I can't wait. "


End file.
